Sickly
by SuicidalPony1234
Summary: Tom Holland is on the set of Infinity War and collapses.


Not enough people do Tim Holland fanfictionssssss. Like no offense but I kinda sorta hate imagines and that's the only way I see Tom Holland Fics. So likeeeee heeey. This one is really interesting but loikeeee yeah.

Prompt: Tom passes out on set.

HOPE U ENJOY! But like dude it's like 8:12 pm and I'm dead inside for some reason.

.

.

.

OoOoOo

All day Tom has been feeling awful. He had a headache ache when he woke up that had turned into a migraine later on in the day. His stomach had been upset and his throat felt like it was being stabbed with needles every time he swallowed. But he had to go to work today to film infinity war with the whole cast, which at the moment he really didn't feel like doing. Sure he'd been sick before during shoots, but it was never this bad.

He groaned as he got out of bed and was suddenly stricken with a feeling of immense dizziness.

"Aw, Fuck." Tom mumbled to himself as he walked towards the bathroom.

He opened the drawer with shaky hands grabbing the thermometer and sticking it under his tongue. As he waited for the temperature to be ready, he looked at himself in the mirror. His face was extremely pale besides his cherry red cheeks and nose. His eyes has a glazed over look and were bloodshot. "Just my day." Tim thought. The thermometer finally beeped and Tom took it out and sat on the ledge of the tub. "103.8…" He was a bit panicked. He had heard that if a fever reached 104 you should go to a hospital, which he didn't have time for nor did he want to do. So, Tom being the idiot he is, decided to go to work regardless of what his body told him to do.

After a quick shower and a cup of water, Tom headed out the door to work.

OoOoOo

"Hey little ass hole, miss me?" Anthony Mackie asked Tom as he finally walked onto the set in his costume with his usual smile back on his face, though it seemed quite forced and his face was still extremely flushed.

"Yeah, totally." Tom playfully rolled his eyes and bro hugged Sebastian as he passed by. He returned the gesture by ruffling his hair. Tom suddenly felt a wave of dizziness come over him and his breath hitches, which Anthony caught.

"Aye, you ok?" Anthony asked with a uncharacteristic concern laced in his voice. Tom shakily looked up, "Y-yeah I'm fine." He lied.

"Alright man. I gatta start working on my scene. See you around."

Tom then walked over to a corner and sat alone on one of the small couches. The other actors sitting out walked past giving him soft smiles and questioning looks. He usually sat with the other actors/actresses when he wasn't filming, such as Robert Downey Jr., Chris Evans, Scarlet Johansson, you know, literally everyone. Obviously Tom's an extrovert. Anyways, it was nearing 12:00 when he had to start rehearsing in set in the scene where the guardians and Peter, Tony, and meet each other. But Toms Head was not having it. His migraine kept getting worse and worse as the day went on so he was dreading going on set today. In this scene there was a lot of yelling too which he didn't think he could handle. Suddenly as he stood us he felt a rush of nausea coming up fast. Quickly, Tom bolted it to the nearest bathroom, hastily pulling off his mask as he emptied out his guts into the toilet. This only made his throat hurt even more as he gagged out the rest of his dinner from the previous day.

Tom moaned as he hugged the toilet seat a bit longer until he realized it was 12. "Shit." He grumbled and rinsed his mouth out with water before running to the set.

OoOoOo

Usually Tom loves being by the actors of the guardians, especially Chris. But today, he felt like actual shit and decided he wouldn't talk unless necessary.

"Chris arm around his neck! Action!"

"I'm ganna ask you this one time, where's Gamora."

Tom began to get extremely dizzy again and began to blink slowly in an attempt to keep from passing out.

"Yeah, I'll do you one better. Who's Gamora."

"I'll do you one better, Why's Gamora!" Drax yelled.

That was it for Tom. The Black started clouding his vision and he thought he should tell someone, but he couldn't talk because his throat hurt so bad. He pulled on Chris's arm to try and get out of his loose hold, but with how weak he was he couldn't. Chris just thought it was acting so he didn't think anything of it.

"Tell me where the girl is or I swear to you imma French Fry this little freak."

"Lets do it! You shoot my guy and I'll blast him!"

"Do it Quil! I can take it!"

"No he can't take it!"

Tom began to pull more harshly on his arm and got loose finally and he tried to run off set, but the darkness was consuming most of his vision. Slowly, tried to stumble off set.

"Holland! What are you doing?!"

"I-I-I…" and just like that the black clouded over his vision as he collided with the ground, hard hitting his head along the way.

There was a collective gasp throughout the room before everyone became more panicked.

"Oh, shit!"

"What the hell?"

"Fuck…"

"CUT! Medic! We need a medic!" The director yelled.

Robert and Chris instantly ran over to his side.

"Hey, Tom buddy, wake up." Robert tapped his face, worry taking over his features.

"God he's burning up. He needs help now." Chris stated seriously. He checked peters pulse and found it to be extremely fast, like waaaay to fast.

"When I was little I was a Cub Scout and they taught me that if the face is red, lift the head, and if the face is pale, lift the tail. Lift his feet." Robert ordered. Chris was quick to comply. Suddenly, the speaker went off throughout the facility.

"Please everyone, make room for the medics to arrive and pause all filming that could be a distraction. Thank you."

Most of the cast and faculty didn't know what had happened, considering it was a big place and they were filming more than one scene at once.

"Medic? For who?" Scarlett asked. Since everyone besides the guardians and Peter, Tony, and Steven were working on "earth", they weren't filming together, but rather across the room. You could still see each where they were though.

"I'm not sure," Mackie added. He turned around to see the other filming area. "Let's go see."

Sebastian, Anthony, Scarlet, and Letitia began making their way over to the other side.

"Tom! Wake up!"

"What's wring with him?!"

"Chris, it's not working!"

"Are the medics almost here? His heart beat is way to fast and he has an awfully high fever!"

Once they finally saw what the yells were about, they ran over to see Tom surrounded by five people and everyone else backed away by the walls so they wouldn't be in the way.

"Shit! Oh my god what happened?" Letitia asked as she knelt down in an open spot by Tom. At this point there was no color left in his face at all. Sweat was dripping from his forehead and his breaths were shallow and erratic. "Oh my god this is awful. Guys his breathing is getting worse! Where the heck are the medics! They are literally a block away!" Anthony yelled as he looked down at the pale, unmoving form with a rising panic in his chest.

The other actors who played the guardians decided to sit down to by Tom, trying to apply their medical knowledge to help him since nobody in the building was a doctor. (I know there's always at least 2 medical professionals in a facility at only but that wouldn't help the plot soooo)

Finally, Toms breaths began to slow down, but they also became more shallow.

"Guys he's barley getting oxygen! What the hell!" Robert said. "C'mon Tom, hold on a little longer."

"This is ridiculous! Where are they!"

"Damn it! I swear they better have a good excuse for this."

"Tom, Tom! Just breathe."

A minute later, the medics finally arrived.

"Clear out! Move!" They pushed people out of the way. Before they could do anything, Toms eyes rolled back and he began to seize. Once again, there were shouts and cries from the actors and faculty who was watching this whole thing unravel.

"I need a muscle relaxer and an anti convulsant! Now!" One of the medics said as he quickly rolled Tom into the recovery position.

Everyone was terrified, Tom was a good guy and was kind to everyone. Nobody would of ever thought that one day they'd see him convulsing on the floor at work. He was their little brother, even though sometimes he was clingy and annoying, everyone loved him. It was torture seeing someone like this and not being able to do anything about it.

The seizure lasted about 4 minutes and 5 seconds.

"Lift!" They said and put him in the gurney strapping him down.

"Alright fever is 105.4, her to the hospital fast."

"Ok let's go." Thy said as they ran out the doors, passing many people on the way.


End file.
